Pantha
Category:Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Pantha is a fictional character published by DC Comics. Publication history Pantha first appeared in New Titans #73 (February 1991) and was created by Marv Wolfman and Tom Grummett. Fictional character biography Pantha was a cat-like member of one of the incarnations of the Teen Titans. During her time with the Titans, she had no knowledge as to her origins. whether she was a woman or a female panther before the Wildebeest Society mutated her. But tragically, her ultimately fruitless search led her to many dead-ends. The significance of her designation as "X-24" was also never revealed. While many of the other Titans were close friends, Pantha went out of her way to alienate herself from the team. Pantha was overtly hostile towards her teammates, often ridiculing and berating them. Despite her attitude, her feral abilities made her a valuable asset to the team. To her initial frustration, Pantha was "adopted" as a surrogate mother by Baby Wildebeest. She did not like this at first, often making references to grisly ways the child could perish. She does work with him when need be, such as when the Titans helped in a counter-attack on murderious aliens in the Bloodlines crossover.1 She eventually takes responsibility for his care when she left the Titans with Red Star, forming a family.2 Pantha and her teammates were almost stars of a children's cartoon series but the deal fell apart.3 She is part of a multi-hero effort to investigate and destroy alien parasites murdering people all across the planet.1 Later, she teams up with her old allies when Cyborg, now with an entirely new level of power, threatens the entire Earth. The Justice League of America showed up also and a series of mistakes led to the entire team fighting. Pantha took on Catwoman but neither side won as they were interrupted by blasts from Orion. Baby Wildebeest himself was subdued by Superman.4 During the Infinite Crisis storyline, she joins with another team of Titans, along with a new Doom Patrol and Justice Society of America. Their mission is to stop the deranged Superboy-Prime who has attacked this reality's version of Superboy. The battle originates at the town of Smallville, Kansas and moves to the outskirts of Keystone City. There, Pantha is decapitated with a backhand blow by Superboy-Prime that is so powerful her head knocks Ambush Bug unconscious.5 Superboy-Prime instantly claims he didn't mean to do it, but in the next few moments, he kills Baby Wildebeest and attacks Red Star with freezing breath. Red Star survives his injuries.67 In Blackest Night: Titans crossover, Pantha was reanimated as a member of the Black Lanterns, ready to attack the Titans. However, her body is soon destroyed by a burst of white light emanating from Dawn Granger.8 Powers and abilities Pantha's human/panther physiology gave her superhuman strength, speed, and agility, as well as heightened senses (such as hearing, smelling, and night-vision), enhanced reflexes, and retractable claws on her hands and feet. Other versions Maxwell Lord's Domination In an alternate timeline created by Booster Gold when he saved Blue Beetle from Maxwell Lord, Pantha, who is still alive in this timeline, is a member of Green Arrow and Hawkman's Freedom Fighters. In this timeline, Lord had used his resources to conquer most of Earth. While Superboy Prime does eventually visit, Pantha is not there to face him and thus die. It was revealed that Pantha was a vet student at New York University named Rosabelle Mendez who was captured by Maxwell Lord and made into Pantha, then sold to the Wildebeest Society. This timeline is neutralized when Blue Beetle willingly returns to the past to face his fate.9 In other media Television Pantha debuts in the Teen Titans episode "Calling All Titans," voiced by Diane Delano. This version is a professional wrestler, given the visage of a popular female luchador. It is mentioned that she was a friend of Wildebeest (a nod to their comic selves in which Pantha is Baby Wildebeest's "mother"). Cyborg met her at a wrestling ring and made her an Honorary Titan. She was then attacked by Adonis and Atlas whom were sent by the Brotherhood of Evil, but defeats them both. Pantha joined the team of Beast Boy, Más, Herald and Jericho to launch an assault on the Brotherhood of Evil's main headquarters, and then took part in the final battle against the various supervillains assembled by the Brotherhood of Evil; in said battle, she defeats a rival Mexican super-powered wrestler in league with the Brotherhood and claims his mask as per the code of Lucha Libre. This incarnation of Pantha has superhuman strength and can execute a one-handed face-grasping submission hold known as "The Pantha's Claw." Miscellaneous Pantha appeared in issue #32 of Teen Titans Go!.